


You Had My Heart

by whizzergcingdcwn



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Murderteeth, Psychoteeth, Songfic, a7x, a7x songfic lmao, avenged sevenfold - Freeform, i am not sorry at all, i blame my friend kon for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whizzergcingdcwn/pseuds/whizzergcingdcwn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin loved Michael. Michael loved Gavin. That's all they needed, right? Of course. They loved each other. They'd last forever, in this fucked up little world of theirs. Of course. They loved each other. Until they didn't, of course. Until Gavin was done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Listen it ends happy - I wouldn't write it if it didn't. Murder Boyfriends are the best lbr. I would've felt weird if I didn't add a little build up. First two chapters are gonna be just that - then we can get into the real shit.
> 
> Based off of A Little Piece of Heaven by Avenged Sevenfold

_"Is it such a sin_

_For me to take what's mine_

_Until the end of time?"_

 

It had all started when he was 17. He was learning to drive and he hadn't been paying attention - and his neighbour's cat ran out behind him. Dan stopped him immediately, of course, but by the time he noticed it was too late. The tire was resting over what used to be the cat's skull and - well, it wasn't pretty. At least, it shouldn't have been. Gavin took a.. Sick pride in it, almost. He feigned guilt and concern to his friend, who looked almost disgusted at the sight (they were **_boys_** , barely adults, only a year past legal, they made mistakes,) and to his neighbour who forgave him nearly instantly when he noticed how "torn up" Gavin was. Inside Gavin was reeling. He wanted to do that again - needed to. It felt.. Good. Sure, he felt bad.

At first.

It went on from there - he stopped the driving, using the cat as an excuse for not wanting to anymore (really, it was because he knew he'd get suspicious - he wasn't the best actor in the world) but it didn't stop him from targeting animals around the neighbourhood. He started out small - strays, malnourished ones. Really, he was putting them out of their misery if anything.

He moved up slowly. Went form strays to small pets that escaped. Little ones, ones that weren't easily noticeable. Then he moved up bigger and bigger until he was almost prepared to kill a lady's horse down the street. Did he think he had a problem? Absolutely not. Would he ever stop? Once again, definitely not. He enjoyed it. It was soothing. Like his mum always told him - "if you're good at something, don't give up on it". Well, he was certainly good at this. So why stop now? He'd never killed a person before - not another living, breathing human being. He didn't plan to. The animals did it for him. He'd be fine with that forever - right?

Killing someone was something that never crossed his mind. Not for a long time. He was deep into his 20s by the time it finally hit him - he'd been killing cats and dogs for years, and he was an expert. Why should he stop there?

He shouldn't.

* * *

When he was 24 he moved to America. He'd been more ecstatic than he ever thought he could be. Nothing gave him a rush like he felt walking into that office building and knowing he was an employee there - not even killing could do this to him. But, of course, it was only a matter of time before that was over. He was back on it and more vicious than ever. This was a new town, a new place, and so many new ways to go about it. It was free reign as far as he was concerned. It was only whenever someone caught him that he got his first taste of genuine murder; he knew instantly that he wouldn't be able to go back to just animals. Not now.

It didn't take much longer beyond that for him to notice Michael's own affliction. He'd come in late, or he'd leave early, and he wouldn't say anything about it. Just act like it's normal. He'd come in with his shirts stained or even his jeans, passing it off as painting or cooking and spilling it - something he couldn't get off, so he stopped bothering.

Gavin didn't buy it. Not one bit.

So he confronted him. Went home with him ( _no he did not follow him home absolutely not_ ), tried to figure out what he was doing.

That was when he saw the body, and he felt his heart race against his chest.

How didn't he know? He could've.. He could've been doing this with Michael, this entire bloody time. He was astonished, really. Amazed. A little shocked. But not scared. Not worried. He was excited.

He was yanked from his thoughts when Michael finally noticed him. _"What the fuck are you doing here?"_   This was fine - he'd be alright. He just had to.. "Why don't you let me join in tonight, boi?"

"What?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is fierce, love is strong;
> 
> Love is pain.
> 
> Gavin and Michael learn that the hard way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> murder boyfriends?
> 
> murder boyfriends.  
> this is probably gonna be short. i don't wanna actually start the meat of the plot until the next chapter <3

_"Before the possibilities came true_

_I took all possibility from you,"_

_Kiss me too_ fiercely _, hold me too_ tight-

Gavin loved Michael. Gavin was in love with Michael. Michael was _his_ , his breath, his world, his life - his. Michael became his new thrill. It had only taken a few short months before Gavin had found himself waking up beside the older man (still covered in blood, his hair was stiff and standing up and splattered with blood but he was with _Michael_ and they were warm together and so close he could feel his friend's heartbeat-) and it became normal for them. Here they were, years later, and Gavin found himself that same way as that first night (Michael's moans sound like music and he looks like magic lying beneath him-).

Yes, Michael was his, wholly and completely and only his.

They lived together. They worked together. They loved together. Gavin spent almost all his moments with Michael and that was more than okay. He was okay with it. They both were.

They were in love.

Yes, it was   love   .

 

And love can change a man, for better or for worse (and maybe that's why they say it at weddings, gavin realises one night while lying beside michael, listening to his quiet breaths - it _can_ and _will_ change you). Gavin was in love with Michael, yes. He would kill for Michael - he killed for him, killed with him - and he didn't plan to stop anytime soon. Not unless he absolutely had to.

* * *

Michael had been killing almost as long as him, he'd learned one night, the two of them curled up on the couch. Michael had been mindlessly paying attention to the movie on the tv while Gavin's lips trailed over his jaw, eyes occasionally flitting to the TV screen. "Since I was 19. 9 years. That's a long ass time." He had chuckled, leaving Gavin clambering to figure out just what he meant and where that had come from.  
"I was 17. Total accident, really. Damn cat ran out, wasn't my fault."  
"Should've been watching, boi," The tease in his voice was clear and it made Gavin grin, sticking his tongue out playfully, to which he got his head knocked aside (gentle, oh so gentle - they had never hurt each other. they never would. they _promised_ ) and somehow Gavin found himself falling back to the floor, Michael pinning him with one hand and tickling him with the other. A normal night in the Free-Jones household

  
Yeah, they loved each other.  
  


"One day your name's gonna be Michael Free, boi." A grin, a kiss on the cheek, a poke on the nose.

"No way, asshole! I am not taking your name."  
"We're gonna have the Free-Jones household!"

Michael's laughter rang through the room, making Gavin look at him, an indiscernible look in his eyes.

"Your name is absolutely not going first."

* * *

The night Gavin proposes to Michael, everything seemed well. They were having a date - a lovely one at that' home cooked meal from Gavin himself, one he knew was one of Michael's favourites. He knew his boyfriend, and he knew how to impress him. Food was one fool-proof way to do that.

It took nearly the entire night to gather the courage. Sure, they'd been together for almost 4 years, but that didn't mean anything to Gavin, no matter how certain he was that Michael would say yes (they loved each other, he had to remind himself, michael loves me - he'll say yes).

Michael was prepared to get up, start cleaning dishes, get everything ready for them to go upstairs and sleep (maybe plan out another night - their plans always came best after they've eaten, before they sleep - always at night) when Gavin dropped to a knee, fishing out a ring and letting out a shaky breath. "Marry me, Michael Jones?"

 

Michael's laughter rang through the room, making Gavin look at him, an indiscernible look in his eyes.

 

Yeah, they loved each other.

 

 


End file.
